This invention is directed to a toy for rapidly launching a plurality of soft compressible balls, one at a time, without having to reload the toy after each ball is launched.
The present invention is directed to an improvement of a ball launcher of a general type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,081, issued Jan. 9, 1990. The toy of this invention has been designed to launch a plurality of balls therefrom, one ball at a time and in rapid succession, rather than a single ball as shown in said patent.
The balls launched by the launcher of this invention, are forced one ball after the other into a front cavity of the launcher to form a line of said balls and by a rapid back and forth motion of a plunger moveable in the launcher, are forced out of the launcher, one ball at a time by compressed air.